temps entre chien et loup
by Moon Waltz
Summary: senja selalu berarti hal yang sama: cahaya redup, bentangan tirai, dan sandiwara di mulut. [kurooakaa/slight kurootsukki]. AU. untuk Kenzeira


a/n: untuk hadiah ulangtahun **Kenzeira** yang sudah lama berlalu. Maap ya baru bisa dibuatin sekarang dan tidak tahu apakah ini sesuai keinginanmu :") trus maap juga karena kebanyakan metafora gini #goleran

Welp, semoga suka, semoga kamu selalu bahagia.

* * *

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

 _ **temps entre chien et loup  
**_ - _time between dog and wolf-_

.

.

.

Senja selalu berarti hal yang sama: cahaya redup, bentangan tirai, dan sandiwara di mulut.

Tetsurou melihat anomali –bintang kabur dari galaksi yang jauh, melesat dalam lintasan semu, mendarat tanpa kehati-hatian pada kedua rongga yang mengapit lembah hidung itu; cahayanya yang silau membutakan, hingga Tetsurou tak sadar bahwa ia telah terjatuh begitu dalam. Napas Tetsurou menjalar di dalam ruangan seperti sonar, mendeteksi fitur jenjang yang familiar, _nyaris_ , kalau saja rambut di atas bantal itu pirang dan ujung-ujungnya tidak mencuat liar.

Di perjumpaan pertama ia mengenalkan diri sebagai Akaashi Keiji, perjumpaan kedua Keiji menerima tawaran _cocktail_ -nya dengan sedikit gugup, yang membuat Tetsurou memutuskan perjumpaan ketiga mereka diakhiri dengan ajakan luwes untuk bermalam di tempatnya; planet-planet di atas sana seperti tertawa geli mengetahui betapa mudahnya semua ini terjadi.

Tetsurou melihat bintang lagi, menjuntai di langit senja yang berwarna seperti karat dan dusta, mengawasi lewat bagian kecil jendela yang luput ditutupi bentangan tirainya. Ia menggapainya setengah hati, toh, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya; jadi ia putuskan untuk meloloskan setarikan napas dan tawa samar saja, mengarahkan fokusnya kembali pada Keiji.

 _Ini tidak benar_ , hatinya berkata. Lalu kenapa? Tetsurou tidak butuh sesuatu yang benar. Ia hanya butuh sesuatu yang terasa nyata, yang bisa ia raih dan genggam di kedua tangannya. Yang tidak menghilang dan menjelma jadi bayang-bayang di tengah kegelapan.

(Yang hidup dan ada.)

Tetsurou melihat bintang. Tetsurou memikirkan bulan.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Aku akan mencintaimu. Selamanya._

Suatu hari Tetsurou bermimpi akan waktu-waktu di masa lalu yang telah berlalu begitu jauh, ketika masih ada nyala bara api di kedua matanya, dan hari-hari esok belum semenakutkan sekarang. Detik-detiknya terpetakan seperti konstelasi, dan dunianya mengorbit pada bulan sebagai pusat revolusi ( ia tidak pernah berhasil menjadi bumi).

Dan Tetsurou tahu (dulu, sekarang) ia terlampau mencintai senja dan pirang dan warna-warna lain yang dibiaskan oleh presensi Kei. Ia akan mengucapkannya dengan mudah beratus-ratus kali, meski Kei dengan gaya skeptisnya akan mengatainya tak waras, kemudian menghilang di balik selimut tebal dengan wajah merah padam.

Karena ia mencintai siang, ketika Kei menghambur di jalan menuju kampus dengan langkah tertatih-tatih (sambil menggerutu terlambat lagi ' _gara-gara kebodohanmu, Kuroo-san'_ ).

Karena ia mencintai pagi buta, ketika Kei terbangun dengan terlalu waspada dan bermandikan peluh dan airmata (kemudian Tetsurou akan mengusap punggungnya dan berbisik ' _tak apa, tak apa_ ').

Tetapi ia mengutuk malam dan lantai 12 yang merenggut cahaya di mata Kei dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia mengutuk luapan darah yang mengembang dari tubuh Kei seperti kamelia, dan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang meracuni pikiran Kei sampai ia memutuskan untuk melompat saja.

 _Aku akan mencintaimu. Selamanya —_ janjinya yang kini terdengar kosong tak mampu menyelamatkan Kei maupun dirinya. Seperti jutaan harap di antara doa-doanya yang tak akan membuat otak dan jantung Kei berfungsi kembali seperti sedia kala.

 _Janji tidak mengikatmu, Kuroo-san_ , katanya, _janji melilit lehermu seperti sebuah cekikan_.

Kemudian Tetsurou akan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya dengan napas yang terputus-putus seolah habis dicekik seseorang (sesuatu). Bulan tidak ada di langit malam itu.

( _Lagipula,_ ia ingat mendengar dengusan dilayangkan, _berapa lama '_ _ **selamanya**_ _' itu?_ )

* * *

.

* * *

Keiji punya kebiasaan menatap refleksi dirinya di permukaan mata lawan bicara, untuk menegaskan eksistensinya, eksistensi orang itu, dan eksistensi momen yang menyertai mereka berdua. Dengan begitu, ia tahu kalau ia sedang sungguhan berbicara, sungguhan berkata-kata, dan sungguhan menjalin interaksi dengan orang di hadapannya.

Akan tetapi, senja itu ia menemukan ada banyak sekali ironi.

Napasnya yang menderu di bawah kendali alkohol itu seperti bukan miliknya, dan bunyi dentum di jantungnya yang bertambah keras seiring berjalannya waktu seperti bukan kepunyaannya, dan pantulannya, di mata lelaki itu, seperti bukan lagi tentangnya. Penuh riak, namun dalam dan menyimpan banyak rahasia. Ia bahkan membisikkan nama lain di malam kesekian mereka dan Keiji masih bersedia membukakan pintu ketika Tetsurou mengetuknya.

Ada banyak sekali ironi, dan bagaimana Keiji memperlakukan _good-for-nothing_ itu belum termasuk salah satunya. Ia (dulu, sekarang) tidak mengenal dekat Tetsurou selain fakta bahwa lelaki itu berkuliah di bangunan yang sama dengannya, dan berkat probabilitas yang tidak begitu besar mereka dipertemukan di bar saat acara kumpul-kumpul tidak berguna lainnya. Ia jadi menyesal menerima tawaran _cocktail_ darinya kala itu, lebih-lebih sekarang ketika ia menyadari sekelumit misteri tentang Tetsurou dan bayang-bayang di matanya yang justru semakin membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekat dan terlibat. Keiji tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi satu hal yang pasti: mengabaikan hatinya yang serasa terjepit tiap kali nama lain berseliweran di antara sengal napas mereka, Keiji, masih saja, ingin lebih.

 _Lebih_. Lebih dari sekadar cahaya redup, bentangan tirai, dan sandiwara di mulut. Lebih dari sekadar pelarian yang memuakkan dan refleksi dari segala sesuatu yang berkorelasi dengan bulan.

* * *

.

* * *

Oleh pengalaman, Tetsurou diajarkan bahwa menghindar dari sesuatu yang ingin kau lupakan tidak akan pernah segampang seperti apa yang terdengar. Itu –bahkan– jika kau berniat untuk lupa. Tetsurou tidak, sayangnya.

Ia menyelami batas wajar dan tak wajar untuk seseorang yang berusaha menafikan kenyataan. Di tangan kanan ia menggenggam realita, ketika tangan kirinya diikat angan-angan masa lalu yang tabu, yang simpulnya terlalu rumit dan represif untuk bisa diuraikan begitu saja; dua temali itu berakhir membelitnya, dan ia mesti, dengan segera, melepaskan salah satunya supaya tidak berakhir gila.

 _Janji tidak mengikatmu, Kuroo-san_. _Janji melilit lehermu seperti sebuah cekikan_.

Tetsurou tersenyum getir, _kau salah, Tsukki. Rasanya jauh lebih buruk dibanding leher yang tercekik. Rasanya lebih buruk dari mati._

Ia meredam pijar di layar ponselnya sebelum menarik selimut dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Cahaya bulan mengintai dari kisi jendelanya yang dengan sengaja tidak ditutup. Mungkin Tetsurou akan bermimpi lagi malam ini.

* * *

.

* * *

"Tak ada obat untuk kematian. Kau tahu itu."

Pertanyaannya: tidak ada pertanyaan.

Tetsurou tidak mengatakan apa-apa; pun tidak menduga akan disodorkan premis demikian ketika menginjakkan kakinya di restoran keluarga itu setelah sebelumnya berdesak-desakkan pada jam sibuk di dalam kereta yang mengantarkannya kemari. Tetsurou tidak ingin, asal tahu saja. Akiteru yang memintanya, dan mereka sudah menjadikan acara makan malam bersama ini ritual mingguan, sejak setahun belakangan. Seperti misa di mana _nabe_ dan _sushi_ menjadi ekaristi, dan obrolan basa-basi sebagai ganti puja-puji. Ada penyesalan, namun tak ada pengampunan.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat duduk dan itu yang pertama kali kau katakan, huh, Tsukishima- _san_?"

Kekehan Akiteru disambut bunyi sumpit yang mengetuk cawan penuh _shouyu_ ; butir-butir nasi dari _sushi_ yang terlewatkan dan mengambang di atasnya bergerak ke tepian. "Duduklah."

Kadangkala, jika Tetsurou cukup peduli untuk sejenak saja berpikir, ia akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Kei dan makhluk di hadapannya ini dihubungkan oleh talian darah yang serupa, sebab, terlepas dari fitur jangkung dan pirang keduanya yang sama-sama menyilaukan mata, ada hal-hal yang bisa dimengerti oleh Tetsurou tentang Kei tanpa perlu diekspresikannya, dan sebaliknya, ada banyak hal yang terlukiskan di wajah Akiteru tanpa sekali pun Tetsurou mengerti maknanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Kau masih hidup, sudah sewajarnya kabarmu baik," Akiteru menyumpit _sushi_ lagi setelah menambahkan _aku bercanda_ sambil tertawa.

"Sebulan yang lalu kau bilang aku mirip mayat hidup, lho."

"Ya, tapi sekarang kau–" ia mengintrospeksi melalui matanya yang madu, "–berbeda. Ada sesuatu?"

"Menurutmu?" Tetsurou mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu.

Akiteru meletakkan sumpitnya lagi di atas cawan yang hampir kering sembari melemparkan selengkung senyum yang enigmatik dan nostalgik, dan untuk beberapa saat itu, Tetsurou mesti mengakui kalau Kei dan pria ini memang bersaudara kandung.

"Tak ada obat untuk kematian," Akiteru menunjuk dada kiri Tetsurou, tepat di mana jantungnya bersemayam, berdenyut, _pelan, pelan_ \- "tapi mungkin, _mungkin_ , ada obat untuk menyembuhkan _kehilangan_."

Dengusan Tetsurou yang bernada sangsi tersamarkan disonansi.

* * *

.

* * *

Inilah yang Tetsurou pikirkan ketika langkahnya berakhir sebentar lagi: apakah ia akan berhenti? Apakah ia akan mengetuk pintu itu, lagi?

Barangkali air hujan yang rintik-rintik di atas kepalanya tahu sesuatu, tentang pelangi, spektrum tujuh warna yang tidak akan hadir selama apapun ia menunggu; sampai kuyup, sampai layu. Jaket merahnya menjadi berat dan gelap, sedang ia masih berpikir, masih _saja_ berpikir. Ia harus masuk, atau beranjak pergi; ia harus mengetuk pintu itu, atau membelakanginya dan berlari; apapun, demi tuhan, apapun –dan bukannya berdiam diri ketika hujan menikamnya dengan dingin dan caci maki.

Barangkali bukan hanya hujan, barangkali pintu itu pun tahu sesuatu, segalanya—karena ia berderit lemah dan mengayun dan terbuka tanpa perlu Tetsurou mengetuknya.

Barangkali bukan hanya hujan dan pintu itu; barangkali, barangkali tatapan kelewat sendu Keiji yang menyambutnya kemudian pun tahu sesuatu, segalanya—

"Berapa lama sampai kau puas menghukum dirimu sendiri?"

Inilah yang Tetsurou pikirkan ketika langkahnya baru akan dimulai: ia tidak pernah berpikir.

"Berapa lama ' _ **selamanya**_ ' itu?"

* * *

.

* * *

Keiji tidak tertarik berpartisipasi pada permainan di mana kekalahannya sudah bisa dipastikan.

Ia menengok ke dalam bola mata serupa kaca itu. Ada residu abu sisa-sisa dari bara yang dulu pernah menyala. Keiji membiarkannya, seperti ia membiarkan perapiannya tak menghangatkan di tengah musim dingin yang mengganas di luar. Ia melirik lewat tetes air yang jatuh dari handuknya yang lembap di atas kepala Tetsurou, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila jemarinya lancang menyusup ke balik lapisan-lapisan fabrik basah yang masih Tetsurou kenakan. Ia membayangkannya, lecutan dingin, gigil yang merambat, dan pedih, dan perih. Keiji ingin.

"Apa kau tahu, Kuroo? Bintang senja adalah bintang pendusta," Keiji tidak tahu mana yang lebih dulu sampai pada Tetsurou, apakah itu tangannya? Apakah itu langkah-langkah kakinya? Apakah itu hatinya?

Sudut bibir Tetsurou menekuk, pura-pura, "karena ia bukan bintang, 'kan?"

Mata Tetsurou tidak berubah ketika menjawabnya. Masih dipenuhi abu, dan endapan-endapan masa lalu, dan seperti itu, seperti itu, Keiji menolak peduli. Keiji menolak berhenti.

"Ya, bintang senja memang bukan bintang. Ia venus yang menyamar, dan sama seperti planet-planet lain di semesta, ia tidak bisa bersinar sendiri. Ia membutuhkan matahari."

Keiji tidak pernah tertarik berpartisipasi pada permainan di mana kekalahannya sudah bisa dipastikan.

"Tapi yang _ia_ panggil sejak pertama kali datang kemari malah _bulan_."

Mata Tetsurou berubah kemudian, tiba-tiba. Di dalamnya yang bagai kristal, transparan, Keiji menemukan bunga api tersulut, memercik liar, berdenyar-denyar. Belum padam, belum padam, belum padam –belum kalah. Keiji belum kalah. Keiji belum boleh kalah.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, selamatkan aku."

 _Selamatkan aku_ , katanya. Dari apa? Keiji ingin tahu setinggi apa menara yang mesti ia taklukan, ketika kata-kata permohonan itu menguasai bibir Tetsurou yang terasa getir di bibirnya sendiri (mungkin seperti ini rasa dari kesedihan yang tak sengaja dicecapnya. Ia sungguh ingin tahu).

"Selamatkan aku."

Untuk apa? Untuk menghidupkan hantu masa lalu yang tak bisa kembali lagi itu? Keiji ingin tahu bagaimana bisa ia masih merengkuh Tetsurou erat-erat dengan tubuh yang bukan miliknya lagi, melarikan napas dengan paru-paru yang bukan miliknya lagi, menyisir rambut hitam Tetsurou dengan jemari yang bukan kepunyaannya lagi—

"Selamatkan aku, _**Akaashi**_."

Keiji pikir telinganya menipunya kali ini, ia menjenguk ke dalam tatapan Tetsurou. Gelap, ada yang menyala-nyala. Itu bukan bulan.

* * *

.

* * *

Keiji mengandaikannya begini: hati Tetsurou sedalam lautan, yang mistis dan menawan, dan sebelum Keiji paham bagaimana caranya berdamai dengan gelombang, kapal yang ia tumpangi keburu tenggelam.

Keiji juga mengandaikannya begini: ia terjatuh, terjatuh, dan ia tak pandai berenang. Ia tertarik, tertarik, kuat dan kencang, dan sekalipun sesak, sekalipun ia tak tahu apa yang menantinya kemudian, ia tak pernah berusaha untuk berpegangan.

Ia sudah berada di dasar lagipula, tak ada lagi yang perlu ia takutkan.

* * *

.

* * *

Keiji merasakan senyum di bibirnya merekah terlalu lebar, dan ia tak bisa mencegahnya. Ia tak ingin mencegahnya.

"Tentu," itu suaranya sendiri, " tentu."

Penyerahan diri tidak pernah semudah ini.

* * *

.

* * *

Senja selalu berarti hal yang sama: cahaya redup, bentangan tirai, dan sandiwara di mulut.

Tapi tidak lagi, tidak begitu lagi.

Tidak ada cahaya redup lagi, ketika lampu-lampu yang sinarnya teduh dan terang dinyalakan. Tidak ada bentangan tirai lagi, ketika tirai-tirai dibiarkan terlipat di pojok jendela, tertiup angin, terlupakan. Tidak ada sandiwara lagi, ketika sandiwara sudah tak perlu dikatakan, tak perlu diucapkan hanya agar cerita di antara mereka tetap berjalan.

Tidak begitu lagi, karena waktu senja sudah berakhir dan kini, biarkan malam dan bintang-bintang saja yang bertakhta. Tak peduli ada bulan atau pun tidak.

Tetsurou tidak melihat anomali lagi.

"Selamat malam, Akaashi."

* * *

.

* * *

[" _if nothing saves us from death, at least love should save us from life." –Pablo Neruda_ ]

.

 **-** _ **fin.**_


End file.
